stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
June 2004
Item One. The Third Eye of a Salubri. Preserved by a number of powerful Thaumaturgical Rituals, this recently acquired piece is in perfect condition for those who wish to study this rarely seen Clan further. Numerous powers are attributed to the Third Eye, some of which it is believed are capable of being passed to the possessor of such an item, although no evidence of such phenomena exists. In addition, the Thaumaturgical Rituals used to protect this piece have been personally guaranteed by the Tremere Council of Vienna for one hundred years, more than enough time for anyone wishing to do further research. In addition the container has been fitted with the latest in detection / prevention magicks in order to prevent theft. We wish to point out to prospective buyers that the previous owner of this item is still thought to be present within the country and that it would be wise to undertake adequate security measures before collection should you bid successfully. This item was kindly donated to the auction by Archon Alexander Douglas of the Ventrue. Item Two. Ownership of the Land and the Rights to Develop, The Sutherland Family Crypt. Ideal for the Kindred who wants to make a statement about their Haven, The Sutherland Family Crypt is located in a leafy suburb of Trentham. The property currently has outline Planning Permission attached to it that will allow for a wide variety of conversion works, subject to agreement with the relevant authorities. In addition, the numerous Kindred protections previously placed upon the property have now been removed allowing the owner to make whatever modifications the successful bidder wishes. The Crypt was also the last known residence of Nicholas Raymond, but all traces of True Faith that previously tainted the area have been removed (please note that Kindred sensitive to the movements of the underworld may wish to visit the property prior to bidding). Bidders are drawn to the fact that this does not allow them feeding rights within the area. This item is from an anonymous source. We note that successful bidders will be required to pay shipping charges on all items bid. Item Three. Sandernacht’s Hood & Cloak. Cut quite the figure about town, or delve the secrets that lie within! Authenticated by leading experts on the mysterious figure, this item was removed from the Shadowlands following the confirmation of Sandernacht’s death. Preserved by the Giovanni, this item is ideal for Kindred who wish to study the Shadowlands more closely, or perhaps those who wish to check that Sandernacht is really dead. This item is currently contained within a glass display case, vacuum sealed to aid preservation. It is recommended that the successful bidder makes adequate provision to store this item in a low light area. This item is from an anonymous source. Item Four. A Jade Mandarin Statue, circa. 700 BCE. Recently acquired from an antique dealer in San Francisco, this statue depicts appears to depict what appears to be a Chinese Mandarin deep in thought. This item would not have normally been part of an auction such as this were it not for the fact that its resemblance to the mysterious Eastern Kindred known as “The Prophet”. We have been unable to ascertain whether this piece is merely a decorative or has other unknown powers, despite the attempts of a number of prominent authorities on the subject. This item was donated by the Tremere of San Francisco. All proceeds will be used to continue the fight against the Eastern Kindred incursions. Item Five. A Looking Glass of Dover. '' “You can just see a little peep of the passage in Looking-glass House, if you leave the door of our drawing-room wide open: and it's very like our passage as far as you can see; only you know it may be quite different on beyond.”'' An exquisite piece, the Looking Glass of Dover is handcrafted by the finest artists from the very best materials. An almost legendary piece, it is believed that the image presented to the viewer by this mirror is coloured by the mood of the individual in question. Only three of these legendary items are believed to have been constructed in the past century, making it a rare find indeed. This item is from an anonymous source. The proprietors of this auction take no responsibility for what the viewer may witness within this mirror. We also draw to your attention to the fact that individuals of a sensitive nature should take care in viewing this item. Item Six. Tuition in the Art of Thanatosis. A rare prize indeed. The successful bidder will be whisked away to a secret location where they will undertake strenuous training in the basic principals of this rarest of arts. We note that due to the extremely sensitive nature of this item, the successful bidder is required to sign a waiver form exempting us from any actions against us or our representatives in the event of injury. Media, Police Members of The Constabulary have begun to investigate the attempted assassination of Andrew Sant by one of his guards last month. Despite initial reports that Sant had been shot in the head, Sant was reported to be stable but shaken by the incident which instead left him with a fractured collarbone. The guard accused of the attempted murder is currently being held for questioning by both The Constabulary and a number of Government agencies. Bureaucracy, Legal, Media, Police Despite the reputed checks it would appear that an aggrieved party was able to get a job protecting Andrew Sant, despite the fears of a possible assassination attempt. The guard in question is currently being investigated for links to a number of terrorist groups that were targeted by Castelan last year. Meanwhile security is being tightened surrounding the former head of Castelan for fears that the same loophole may be exploited again. Health, Occult, Street The investigations into the guard at the centre of the alleged Andrew Sant assassination attempt are rubbish. Despite the involvement of a number of intelligence agencies, no plausible (nor implausible for that matter) connection has been found that would explain his actions. Indeed, the guard in question has had to be taken into psychiatric care following reports that he may be suffering from a form of temporary multiple personality disorder. Investigations are set to continue. Legal, Media, Police, Politics Andrew Sant was released from hospital back into protective custody three days after the attempted assassination, suffering only from a mild case of shock and a broken collarbone caused by “a low level ballistic entry wound”. Sant is said to be in good spirits following the incident and to be joking about it with the other guards that someone was “trying to save the taxpayer money”. Security has been tightened around Sant following the incident. Occult Andrew Sant is still lying in a coma. Apparently, and this is all very hush-hush, a look-a-like for Sant was found in case of such an incident. It is this individual who they are currently parading around saying everything is alright. Why have they done this? Well shortly after the New Year they did a poll and found out that people won’t be satisfied with what happens to Sant unless the people appear to have spoken. Who are they? You mean you don’t know? Legal, Media, Police, Politics Despite the attempted assassination of Andrew Sant, his trial is still set to begin on 4th July 2004. Both prosecuting and defending lawyers have now had sufficient time to develop their respective cases. However all of this may be unnecessary as Sant may be considering entering a plea of guilty at the beginning of the trial. Why Sant feels the need to confess his sins remains unknown, but one thing for sure, the will he, wont he speculation is sure to make the opening of his trail a must see event. Finance, Industry, Politics The local financial world was thrown into turmoil last month when it emerged that a Singapore based company had managed to successfully gain control of Reed Communications and its subsidiaries without having to resort to a hostile takeover. Details are sketchy at the moment but it would appear that a managed to walk in and take control of the company via a number of security passwords known only to the previous chairman. The exact nature of how they managed to gain access to these is as of yet unclear, however following the announcement the share price of the company dropped rapidly. Share prices have since stabilised but have yet to rise to previous levels. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Police Financial agents and members of a government fraud squad are investigating the possibility that Reed Communications was the victim of industrial espionage following the use of secure passwords to gain control of the company. Investigations are currently focussing on whether the codes were leaked by a third party aligned to Reed, although no one is currently going on the record of course. Meanwhile the Singaporean company at the centre of the controversy, Asharaka, has begun to train its administrative staff in a number of roles and is already looking at methods to increase production and turnover at the facility. Finance, Legal, Underworld Where is the head of Reed Communications? Whilst his company is systematically being changed by the Singaporean company Asharaka, the former head is nowhere to be seen. Investigations are focussing on whether he has been the victim of kidnapping whilst on a business trip, although no allegations of such an act are being laid at Asharaka’s door. However a number of companies previously allied to Reed have begun to withdraw their support from the company, despite the fact that traders have noted that they are still receiving income from the group. What the future holds for one of the most successful companies this city has ever seen remains an unknown. High Society, Media, Politics Asharaka launched its presence in the city with a lavish party to celebrate the meeting of Eastern and Western interests. The party was attended by a number of high profile dignitaries, including if rumours are to be believed the mysterious person behind “Scarlet”, keen to see the continued presence of such a high profile employer in the area. No details of who was in attendance from the company at the heart of all of this interest have been forthcoming. Street, Underworld So whilst the city witnesses the death of one crime syndicate (The Sandernacht Group) it once again witnesses the birth of another. Whilst many thought that the field was no open for a conflict between The Gambinos and The Daughters of the Desert (who no longer appear to be under the control of the mysterious Shara), the emergence of a third, possibly Eastern group, has once again left a degree of uncertainty in the matter. Whether they are here to try and gain dominance in the city or merely carve themselves a piece of the pie remains to be seen. Media, Police, Underworld Harold Williams. Never heard of him? Perhaps you’ve heard of his pseudonym, Sandernacht. In a low key ceremony attended by a few relatives the mortal remains of the man who once ruled the city through fear were laid to rest. Both The Constabulary and members of a number of families aggrieved by the man in the past have agreed to pursue no civil actions against the family, who are to remain anonymous for fear of retaliatory action by other, less savoury individuals been taken. In addition, an unmarked headstone has been placed on the grave to prevent future vandalism. Media, Occult Is there a new Samurai in town? Whilst The Constabulary has downgraded its efforts in search of “The Samurai” after rumours that he may have left the city for fear of persecution, others have begun to comment about the presence of another, as yet unidentified, individual seen wearing traditional Samurai robes and mask. Whether this individual is in anyway linked with Asharaka is as yet unknown, although given the presence of what is believed to be a third, eastern influenced, gang operating in the city it would be fair to say that a number of outside influences have begun to take an interest in the city. Bureaucracy, Media, Police The Constabulary was called to the Reed Phoenix Tower following the death of over forty individuals within the facility. No explanation has yet been forthcoming, although investigations are focussing upon a massive electrical urge in the premises shortly before the incident. Progress is being hampered by the lack of recorded evidence of who was in the vicinity of the tower at the time due to the damage caused to recording equipment in the area. Expertise in the field is currently being sought in an attempt to try and regain the information. Media, Police, University The Constabulary has had to double the amount of security at the site of the “White Cave” in Keele following repeated vandalism attempts over the last month. In all some thirteen attempts have been made to damage the find, although no rational explanation for such action has been forthcoming. In addition to the presence of The Constabulary, a number of military personnel are to be bought in to assess security at the facility. Church, Media, Police, University Representatives of Keele University are to meet with The Constabulary to discuss security at what has been dubbed “The White Room” following a series of attempted vandalism attacks. Discussions will focus upon how security can be maintained at the site without restricting access for experts. Experts from a variety of scientific fields are now involved in the site, including a number of theologians who are researching whether the site is linked to ancient religions. The university hopes to reveal the findings later in the year at a series of lectures around the country. Church, High Society, Media Members of an investigative panel from The Vatican have arrived in the city to investigate the theft of a cross from the Shelton area. The panel has apparently been requested following the disclosure of the Spanish text found at the scene of the crime. As of yet the party have not liaised with The Constabulary and have instead been focussing their investigations on the priests involved in the incident. In related news, the cross in question has been replaced by a new cross by the noted sculptor Van Der Meer, kindly donated from funds raised by the philanthropist group “Scarlet”. Bureaucracy, Industry, Transport The major transport firms continue to be block booked by Asharaka as the company continues to bring staff and equipment into the city following its takeover of Reed Communications. Indeed many companies are predicting a boom in profits as it would appear that Asharaka are lacking the logistical capabilities that a large company requires. Whether the company plans to rectify this problem once it has settled in remains to be seen, but in the meantime it seems likely that local businesses will continue to benefit from the companies relocation. Finance, Industry, Transport Despite the rise in fortunes felt by the rest of the industry, the small scale logistical company Goodings is not reaping the same rewards. A series of embarrassing incidents have prevented the company from successfully delivering any parcels for the last fortnight. The company has seen a responding drop in value, making it open to potential takeovers.